Yo Estoy Contigo
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Los días pasan con tranquilidad por Luna Nova tras los acontecimientos del Misil mágico, hasta que un fatidico día Atsuko Kagari recibirá una carta que desatará en la alegre chica un estado de nostalgia y tristeza, además de que la obligara a partir a su país natal.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Little Witch Academia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son creación original de Yō Yoshinari y producidos por estudio Trigger.

 **Notas De Autor:** Comenzando por el hecho de que me acabo de prendar al fandom, traigo en esta ocasión un Diakko algo diferente que si bien está sujeto a critica me siento profundamente orgullosa de haberlo escrito y de dar un aporte a un fandom que me está gustando demasiado, sin más solo les agradezco por llegar hasta aquí donde mi fic y que si les gusta pueden apoyarme con un review para saber que les agrado, sin más disfruten la lectura.

 **Yo Estoy Contigo.**

Las cosas en Luna Nova eran ahora mismo bastante confusas puesto que Atsuko Kagari mejor conocida por la escuela de brujería como Akko había desaparecido de las clases al haber recibido una carta por parte de su mentora la profesora Chariot. Si bien era verdad que la presencia de la joven bruja japonesa no se daba demasiado a notar por así decirlo de forma tan limpia como la joven Cavendish, se podía decir que aun así era extraño, aunque la joven se la pasaba bajo quejas y protestas o durmiendo, pero sin embargo estaba siempre presente en su clases, tarde o no, solo había asistido a su primera clase no pasando por inadvertido por parte de sus compañeras de equipo y tampoco para los equipos azul y verde, que desafortunadamente y con todo su pesar no podían librarse de las clases para ir en búsqueda de su amiga.

Esperando lo mejor las jóvenes brujas aguardaron hasta la hora del almuerzo para cerciorarse de que la joven apareciera en algún momento del día, cosa que no sucedió.

— ¿Entonces nadie ha visto a Akko?— Les pregunto con preocupación Lotte a Sucy, Diana, Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka

—Pues…— Comenzó Amanda— Desde que salió de clase por el llamado de la profesora no, pero no es como que se pueda averiguar más, todas estamos en la misma clase por si no se habían dado cuenta— Dijo con obviedad.

—Si pero es seguro que ella solo se halla quedado dormida por allí— Desestimó la gravedad del asunto Sucy— Sabemos que Akko es torpe y descuidada.

—Sin embargo esto no deja de pintar mal— Agregó Diana— Por la cara de la maestra al llamar a Akko podía notarse que no eran buenas noticias—Miró a Sucy y Lotte— podríamos hacer el esfuerzo de mirar si ella se encuentra en su habitación antes de preocuparnos de manera irracional.

—En realidad suena como una buena idea—La miró Lotte— Vayamos y esperemos que este allí… Pero yo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto— Dijo casi en susurro la última oración.

—Alguien debe quedarse aquí por si la ven— Dijo de inmediato Diana— Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka ¿Podrían quedarse y estar alertas?

—Claro, además aprovecharemos para comer algo— Llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza con tranquilidad aunque muy en el fondo Amanda se encontraba igualmente preocupada por la joven Japonesa.

Sin que se mencionara una palabra más comenzaron a andar a un paso ligeramente apresurado a la habitación del equipo rojo, al llegar a la misma se percataron de que Akko no se encontraba en ella, sino además de que había dejado sobre la cama sus pertenencias de las clases y un pequeño bote de cristal estaba roto sobre el suelo.

—Son los ahorros de Akko— Mencionó Sucy.

—Pero… ¿No los estaba guardando para las vacaciones?— Lotte se acercó buscando alguna pista— Miren, tampoco está su escoba— Revisó un armario.

—Bien, Akko con sus ahorros y su escoba— Analizó en voz alta la joven Cavendish— Lo más seguro es que se encuentre en la ciudad.

—Pero ¿Cómo hizo para irse sin que la amonestaran?

—No lo sé Lotte, pero debió salir con permiso de las maestras a cumplir algún asunto— Suspiró con pesar la Inglesa— Lo mejor será esperar a que regrese de la ciudad, quizás solo fue a regresar una respuesta a la carta o a realizar una llamada— Las tranquilizó— Si tenemos alguna oportunidad de venir a ver si regresó la tomaremos.

Las brujas salieron con Diana a la cabeza para intentar comer algo antes de que se les terminara el tiempo, no obstante con la curiosidad embargando sus pensamientos por la siguiente clase.  
Para fortuna de las brujas la clase que seguía la tuvieron completamente libre aprovechando la oportunidad para regresar a la habitación a comprobar si Akko había regresado ya.

La encontraron recostada en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y una cara completamente inexpresiva, miraba la cama de arriba con concentración como si en ello encontrara algún entretenimiento.

—Akko— La llamó Lotte al percatarse de que su actitud ida era de lo más anormal en la Japonesa que siempre mostraba una sonrisa— Estábamos preocupadas por ti.

Las chicas se pusieron tensas al ver que Akko simplemente no respondía a las palabras y continuaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Era como si todo el mundo se hubiera esfumado para ella.

—Parece que Akko no solo es despistada ahora, se ha vuelto sorda—Habló con maldad Sucy.

—Akko— Se acercó a ella Diana sentándose en la cama de ella y le paso por los ojos la mano para sacarla de sus pensamientos— Anda contestanos, estábamos muy preocupadas por como desapareciste por la mañana.

Parecía que la joven volvía al mundo y se percató de la presencia de sus amigas, con un gesto que demostraba cierta tristeza y cansancio les sonrió con debilidad.

—Lamento preocuparlas chicas, yo fui a la ciudad a llamar a casa… La carta que me enviaron tenía malas noticias— Las miró con desanimo— Lo siento.

—Sabes que somos amigas ¿verdad?— Dijo Amanda— Puedes decirnos cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé— Habló por lo bajo— No es nada tan grave… Es solo que mi madre se encuentra enferma— Dijo por fin— Yo… Solo no esperaba la noticia y me tomó por sorpresa.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas al ver como la joven tan alegre ahora se mostraba triste y callada, era verdad cuando mencionaba que había sido algo duro puesto que solo una vez la habían viso así cuando descubrió que Sin Chariot había robado un poco de su habilidad mágica.

—Oye Akko…— La miró Diana— No te preocupes…— Trató de darle ánimos tomando su mano— Se mejorará.

—La verdad no sé qué pensar— Miró a sus amigas— No sé preocupen chicas…

—Akko, nosotras te queremos —Se acercó Lotte— Y estaremos contigo— La abrazó.

—Gracias chicas— Se dejó estrechar por su amiga y todas se quedaron un rato charlando aunque Akko se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que la llamó la profesora Chariot.

—Akko— Se sorprendió al ver a todas las chicas en la habitación— ¿Está Akko por aquí?

—Si— Contestó la nombrada caminando entre las brujas.

— ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento?— La observó con la calma habitual en ella.

—Si— Le afirmó siguiéndola por los pasillos de Luna Nova.

La joven y la profesora comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela en completo silencio hasta que la pelirroja se decidió a detener su paso para mirar a su alumna que iba con la mirada baja.

— ¿No has cambiado de opinión sobre regresar?— La miró colocando sus manos en su hombros para que está la mirara.

La japonesa miró a su mentora con una infinita tristeza impropia de ella, pero logró penetrar el corazón de la profesora haciéndole comprender el presentimiento de la joven y el peso que ahora cargaba en su pecho.

—Si no voy… Será tarde— Sintió sus ojos humedecerse con rapidez— No está a discusión… Aunque no me den permiso de retirarme aun así me iré, no importa que no me quieran de regreso en Luna Nova…

—No hables así Akko— La abrazó la más alta— Estoy segura que te darán permiso.— se quedó abrazándola por los hombros y reanudando el camino hasta la dirección.

Los cuadros de los pasillos quedaban atrás con rapidez conforme las dos mujeres avanzaban por los pasillos hasta toparse con una gran puerta de roble.  
Chariot llamó hasta escuchar la confirmación soltando el abrazo en el que mantenía a su alumna, abrió la puerta dándole el pasó a la joven primero y después entró ella cerrando tras su paso la puerta.

Ambas se encontraban ahora ante todas las maestras que le daban clases a Akko, incluida la directora Holbrooke. Las profesoras no pudieron evitar mirar el semblante de la alumna ante ellas y comenzó a hablar.

—Quisiera que me dieran un permiso de cuatro días o cinco para volver a mi país— Miró a las profesoras, estaba decidida a irse.

— ¿y cómo hará para recuperarse en esos días que usted estará ausente?— La miró con severidad la profesora Finnelan— Necesito recordar que usted jovencita no tiene las mejores calificaciones.

—Concuerdo con la profesora Finnelan, usted perderá muchas clases en esos días— Se adelantó Badcock.

—Esperen— Las interrumpió la maestra Holbrooke— Antes de condenar tan rápido a la señorita Atsuko podríamos escucharla, ella debe tener un buen motivo para querer retirarse de la institución tantos días ¿No es así?— Mencionó dando pie a que la joven comenzara a hablar para darle una explicación.

—Como comenzar…— Dio un gran suspiro— Yo no he podido dormir en las últimas semanas, tengo arrebatos de pesadillas y se me esfuma el sueño de nada, sabía que eso se debía a que algo no iba bien— Sacó una carta de su uniforme— Hoy por la mañana que llegó el correo me llegó una carta donde me avisaban que mi madre está en el hospital hace dos semanas… No me malentiendan, ella siempre ha enfermado y es lo más normal del mundo que pase pues cualquiera puede enfermar, pero en esta ocasión tengo un presentimiento malo y lo único que deseo es poder despedirme… Yo sé que no soy como Diana Cavendish, ni tampoco soy la más responsable, pero prometo ponerme al corriente, solo déjenme irme lo más rápido posible.

Las profesoras que escuchaban a Akko hablar dejaron de mirarla con tanta severidad y pensaron en la respuesta que darían a lo que habían escuchado. La japonesa luchaba contra los nudos en su garganta y las lágrimas que hace rato deseaban salir de sus ojos.  
El silencio se extendió hasta que la directora se abrió paso entre las demás profesoras con su voz.

—Akko— La observó— Puedes irte por la noche con tu escoba… Es hoy miércoles, cuando mucho perderás tres días de clases y por favor cuídate— Decidió sin que nadie se opusiera a su decisión.

—Muchas gracias— Antes de que la joven se retirara Holbrooke se acercó a abrazar con fuerza a la japonesa.

—Yo puedo entender lo que sientes— Le dijo antes de soltarla— Ten buen viaje.

Akko junto con la maestra Chariot regresó a su habitación se despidió de su mentora con un fuerte abrazó y entro viendo que aún seguían esperándola todas sus amigas.  
Pasó un rato más con todas ellas hasta que se hizo más tarde y todas volvieron a sus habitaciones, Lotte y Sucy se durmieron pensando que Akko se había quedado dormida igual siendo que esta esperaba a que sus amigas durmieran para irse.

En silencio empacó un cambio de ropa en una bolsa de piel café, allí mismo colocó el dinero que tenía, su pasaporte y un teléfono celular.  
Se colgó la bolsa cruzada y tomó su escoba junto con una lámpara, salió de la habitación dejando una nota en su cama y comenzó a caminar a la torre para irse. Conforme iba caminando por los pasillos la luz de luna llena se filtraba por las ventanas, la joven Atsuko miraba el panorama, cuando se acercaba al dormitorio del equipo azul deslizó una nota por debajo de la puerta y se alejó. El tiempo en el que estaba pensando se le volvía pesado y cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba sobre la torre mirando la escuela desde la altura, se sentó un momento reordenando sus ideas.

La joven Cavendish no podía dormir, por lo que cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a su habitación se puso alerta, sin embargo estos se alejaron con rapidez, se levantó acercándose a la puerta mirando el papel doblado con su nombre, lo tomó desdoblándolo para leer su contenido

" _Diana, para cuando leas esta nota yo estaré en camino a mi ciudad natal, me iré a Japón, como sabes mi madre está enferma, pero contigo seré sincera, yo sé que está será la última vez que la veré y quiero poder despedirme de ella._

 _Quisiera que me prestaras ayuda cuando yo regrese de mi viaje, porque reconozco que voy a perder mucho tiempo, te lo agradecería demasiado.  
Cuida de Lotte y de Sucy que probablemente Sucy no se detenga de experimentar haciéndolo con Lotte, eres la bruja más ideal para deshacer sus pociones. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, lo agradezco demasiado, deséame suerte en mi viaje._

 _Atte. Atsuko Kagari, Akko"_

La rubia sintió como el corazón se le oprimía y tomó su varita recitando un hechizo para vestirse con su ropa de día y corrió, como si su vida dependiera de ello se apresuró en llegar hasta la torre, ella sabía que si se apresuraba podía alcanzar a Akko. Entonces sus pensamientos comenzaron a tratar de detenerla ¿Qué le diría? Que se quedara, sabía claramente que eso no era una opción, entonces ¿por qué corría ciegamente hasta donde ella se encontraba? ¿Qué haría? Quiso detener su trote sin embargo no lo hizo ideando en su mente que hacer con su amiga. No obstante reconocía algo en su interior, no quería dejarle sola, ese sentimiento que la había embargado cuando desapareció le llenó de nuevo el pecho logrando casi mágicamente que su paso fuera más rápido. Cuando alcanzó ese lugar donde estaba Akko en la cima de la torre un _Deja Vu_ cruzó su mente, cuando Akko la detuvo de la misma forma.  
La castaña la miró con extrañeza pues que cuando iba a partir en su escoba el llamado de su nombre la detuvo. Se dio la vuelta mirando a quien había mencionado su nombre admirando ante la luz de la luna a la joven Cavendish, su rostro mostraba preocupación aunque sin perder el porte que la caracterizaba, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con cansancio aunque se notaba decidida. Los ojos azules de la chica se enfrentaron con los rojizos de la otra, sus miradas parecían hablar por ellas.

—Diana… ¿Qué haces aquí?— Se sorprendió— No deberías estar durmiendo… Por eso te dejé una nota.

—Yo… No podía dormir y leí la nota…— Se limitó a decir.

—Sabes que debo irme— La observó.

—Lo sé… y yo— Guardó silencio— Quiero ir contigo— Dijo por fin.

—Espera… ¿Por qué?— Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban sin embargo allí estaba, Diana deseaba acompañarla hasta su hogar.

—No quiero dejarte sola— Admitió— Además tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo, quiero devolverte el favor— Desvió la mirada.

—No sé qué decir Diana…— Suspiró y le tendió la mano— _Tia Freyre_ —Recitó dejando que la bruja la acompañara en la escoba— ¿Llevas contigo pasaporte?

—Siempre cargo con todas mis identificaciones Akko— Le recalcó.

—Bien— Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a avanzar por su camino cruzando la Línea Ley.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Blytonburry ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar por esta con calma hasta llegar a la estación de trenes donde Akko se dispuso a comprar boletos para ambas chicas llegarían hasta Ronaldsway para tomar de allí un vuelo directo a Japón.

Ambas chicas abordaron al Tren y tomaron asiento una en frente de la otra. La Cavendish se apresuró a sacar 20 euros que le acercó a la japonesa.

—No pienso ser un cargo económico para ti— Mencionó observándolo— Tómalos por favor.

— ¿Estás segura?— Le mencionó con calma.

—Claro que si— Miro por la ventana.

Las dos chicas no hablaban ambas estaban demasiado metidas en sus pensamientos como para decir algo.

La primera se preguntaba cómo había terminado con Diana como acompañante si bien estás ya eran muy buenas amigas, aun así era extraño que fueran las cosas así. Por otro lado la rubia pensaba en el arrebato de su personalidad calmada y analítica que había tenido en las últimas horas al involucrarse en ese asunto tan personal para Akko.

El viaje duraría hasta el amanecer del día, estarían en la siguiente ciudad y de ahí tomarían el vuelo.

—Akko, deberías dormir un poco— Bostezó la rubia mirando a su amiga pérdida en sus pensamientos.

—Dormiré en el vuelo— Contestó con rapidez.

—Tú ciudad natal es Tokio ¿no?— Suspiró.

—Sí, así es ¿Cómo lo sabías?— Se distrajo de la ventana mirándola.

— ¿Recuerdas el show de Shiny Charriot?— Sonrió— Recuerdo que viaje hasta Tokyo en el momento me pareció una ciudad realmente enorme.

—Allí estaremos— Miró los ojos azules de la rubia que lograron darle algo de paz dentro de su pecho.

Diana se levantó caminando hasta Akko y se sentó a su lado, con el pasar del tiempo la rubia se había dormido sobre el hombro de la castaña, esta miró a su acompañante y sin pensarlo la abrazó, era una noche fría como normalmente lo eran en ese país, sin embargo su país natal lo era aún más así a pesar de eso era capaz de soportarlo bien a diferencia de la Inglesa que temblaba levemente. Comenzó a darle calor con el abrazo y de su bolsa sacó una chaqueta estilo cazador y cobijo a la chica que descansaba entre sus brazos.

—Descansa— Murmuró besando levemente su frente y centrando su atención en el camino donde la nieve comenzaba a caer, pensó en la época, llegarían a tiempo para el festival de los cerezos en su país, aunque la noticia no le entusiasmaba. Solo quería llegar con rapidez a tomar el avión, eso era lo que más le interesaba por ahora.

El resto del camino pasó con lentitud, aunque ya no tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados sabía que las cosas que viviría serían duras y ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte además de que su orgullo no le permitiría ver a Diana sus lágrimas y eso era lo peor.

-.-.-.-.-

 **Ronaldsway, Islas Man, Inglaterra, 10:00am**

Cuando la descendiente de Bellatrix tuvo más consciencia de ella misma sentía un calor acogedor en su cuerpo y disfrutaba su cómoda posición aunque con el pasar de los minutos comenzó a procesar que no estaba en su cama en Luna Nova, que tampoco estaba en casa. Estaba en un tren viajando con cierta brujita que ahora iba camino a su hogar.  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la vista de una ciudad nevada, de seguro ya habían llegado a su destino, miró con delicadeza su alrededor y encontró que descansaba sobre el cuerpo de la asiática cubierta por una chaqueta en color verde militar. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de inmediato al verse así aunque no tenía un motivo verdadero para ponerse de ese modo porque ambas eran chicas y eso no era malo.

—Akko…— La llamó con voz aún algo cansada

—Oh… ya has despertado— Suspiró— ¿lograste dormir bien?... hizo mucho frío toda la noche.

—En realidad, dormí profundamente— habló con certeza— Pero es gracias a ti por tu chaqueta imagino— Comenzó a separarse de ella.

—Si… Aquí no es tan frío como Japón… Pude resistir bien la noche— Sonrió levemente.

— ¿Hemos llegado?— La observó.

—Sí, aunque tardaremos un par de minutos en arribar en la estación de trenes— Explicó— O eso me dijo el que revisaba los boletos.

—Ya veo, entonces iremos al aeropuerto ¿No es así?— Encontró un poco más de tranquilidad en Akko.

—Sí, con suerte tendremos que esperar un poco antes del vuelo y podremos desayunar algo— Comenzó a buscar en su bolsa un par de cosas— Mientras tanto abrígate con esa chaqueta— Le entrego la cazadora y después una bufanda— O Sufrirás mucho frío allá afuera.

—Pero ¿Y tú?— Le interrogó mirándola— Tienes el uniforme de Luna Nova igual que yo.

—No te preocupes— La miró con calma— Llevo conmigo otra chaqueta— La busco mostrándosela aunque era un poco más ligera que la otra.

— ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?— Le interrogó de nuevo.

—Sí, no debes preocuparte por mí.

Ambas chicas miraron por la ventana hasta que llegaron a la estación y bajaron del tren mirando la ciudad, era algo similar a las otras aunque estaba cubierta por completo de nieve, Akko que no desconocía el aeropuerto comenzó a caminar guiando a su acompañante hasta el lugar.

—No tenía idea de que conocías el aeropuerto de esta ciudad— La observó mientras ingresaban en el edificio.

—Cuando vine a Luna Nova mi vuelo llegó hasta aquí— Explicó— Aunque me perdí un poco…— Admitió.

Ambas fueron a las ventanillas a preguntar sobre un vuelo directo a Tokyo, aunque el próximo sería hasta dentro de cuatro horas con un coste de 670 Euros en clase turista, Akko casi se va de espalda y comenzó a contar su dinero, apenas le quedaban 450 Euros. La Joven Cavendish al ver como la otra se encontraba en un apuro sacó de sus ropas una pequeña cartera de piel café entregándole luego una tarjeta de crédito a la chica que las atendía.

—Dos boletos en primera clase— Dijo con seriedad y rapidez.

— ¿P-Pero que haces Diana?— La miró con sorpresa.

—Pagando los boletos— Dijo sin mirarla.

—Serán 1700 Euros— Sonrió la joven con calidez— Disfruten su viaje— Le devolvió la tarjeta a Diana no sin antes pedirle la firma.

La más alta comenzó a caminar saliendo del aeropuerto seguida por una aún muy confundida Akko, está observaba entre los restaurantes de la ciudad alguno donde pudieran desayunar, eran ya las 12:00pm en punto y su estómago demandaba comida. Esta entró a un restaurante llamado " _El Gran Bocado"_ cuando se sentó en una mesa cercana a un ventanal Akko encontró su oportunidad de hablarle sobre lo que había sucedido en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Qué fue eso?...

— ¿Qué cosa?— Le contestó mirando la carta.

—Lo de los boletos.

—Los pagué— Suspiró bajando el menú.

—P-pero… Yo, te pagaré todo pero por mientras toma lo que tenía.— Le entregó los billetes.

—Los aceptaré pero debes saber que no es necesario que me pagues nada— La observó y guardó los billetes.

—Me sorprendió que pagaras los de primera clase— Admitió.

—No me gusta viajar en clase turista— Sonrió— Además no es mucha la diferencia de precios Akko.

—Eso creo— Tomó otro menú mirando que pedir.

Había varios tipos de desayunos por lo que optó por un desayuno continental con jugo. Mientras que su acompañante pidió un desayuno inglés con un café americano.

—No tenía idea que fueras de café por las mañanas— Comentó su amiga al verla prepararlo.

—Se me volvió una costumbre, aunque antes no me agradaba el sabor llegó un momento en que me ayudo demasiado beber un café y desde ese día continúe con el hábito.—Suspiro bebiendo un poco— Si bien odio depender de algo, no pude evitar caer en las garras del café.

—Ya veo— Comenzó a mirar su jugo.

Con prontitud les sirvieron a ambas sus respectivos desayunos y comenzaron a comer con calma aunque sin mucha plática, cuando terminaron salieron del restaurant caminando por la ciudad, aun les quedaba tiempo, eran las 13:45 y su vuelo salía a las 15:30, pero debían estar una hora antes en el aeropuerto aunque ninguna llevaba equipaje.

—Sabes, estoy nerviosa de volver— Dejo salir mientras miraba la nieve a cada paso que veían.

— ¿Por qué?— La observó con calma— No es como si llevaras tanto tiempo fuera.

—No, pero es algo difícil de explicar, es complicado vivir en una sociedad como en la de mi país— Comenzó a explicar— Por eso tengo en parte nervios de regresar.

—No te preocupes tanto sabes, en este viaje debes tener bien en mente tu objetivo, si no te descontrolarás en algún momento— Le aconsejó.

—Eso supongo— Suspiro y miro a la rubia— Esa bufanda se te mira muy bien— Ocultó su mirada tras decir eso.

—G-gracias, aunque es tuya— Agradeció con un ligero sonrojo.

—Ya no lo es, te la obsequio— Tomó con calma la mano de la otra— En realidad fue bueno que me acompañaras… En este punto no sé qué hubiera hecho si hubiera venido sola, gracias Diana.

—Akko— Tomó su otra mano y la miró— Somos amigas, claro que iba a acompañarte además, no quería que la pasaras mal porque en verdad he llegado a apreciarte demasiado— De momento la inglesa comenzó a sentir el calor de la otra chica rodeándola, miró encontrando como esta se había acurrucado en su pecho abrazándola.

—Gracias— Suspiró luego de separarse de su amiga.

—Deberíamos encaminarnos al aeropuerto, estamos algo lejos— Sugirió desviando la mirada.

Ambas volvieron al edificio y esperaron hasta que las hicieron subir al avión donde tomaron sus asientos, cabe destacar que la japonesa se encontraba sorprendida de lo cómodos que eran los asientos pues eran como sillones, además de que en cuanto subieron les ofrecieron una carta de lo que querían comer más delante.

El vuelo comenzó a avanzar, luego de comer un poco miró a su compañera dormitando y sacó un celular con el que comenzó a llamar. Su acompañante podía escucharla perfectamente aunque mantuviera sus ojos cerrados no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar a la bruja hablando en su idioma, aunque esta no hablaba japonés, aun así se imaginaba que llamaba al hospital.  
Cuando esta colgó la llamada soltó un largo suspiro, sentía su corazón aún más estrujado, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero aun con el nudo en su garganta se negaba a dejarlas correr libres por sus mejillas.

La chica Cavendish podía sentir el aura de su acompañante pero no podía obligarla a hablar del tema pues sería más doloroso para la otra. Por lo que al final terminó tomando la mano de Akko antes de quedarse por completo dormida.

Por otro lado ese simple roce de pieles logró reconfortar a la otra, aunque de manera indirecta esos pequeños gestos de la chica lograban darle un poco de tranquilidad, no podía dejar de estar agradecida por el momento en que esta llegó corriendo por los pasillos para alcanzarla. De haber tardado menos en irse quizás se hubiera quedado varada en la ciudad inglesa. Era afortunada por tener consigo a Diana.

Tras unas horas, que iban 10 aproximadamente la rubia despertó mirando como la castaña mantenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, se notaba que iba aun metida en sus pensamientos y no quiso interrumpirla, así que solo se levantó un momento para ir al tocador.

El viaje continuo con normalidad hasta que aterrizaron en Tokyo, ambas chicas bajaron mirando la poca nieve en el ambiente. Salieron del aeropuerto para tomar un Taxi donde Akko dijo la dirección a donde irían en su idioma.

—Es como la recuerdo— Suspiró Diana mirando la enorme ciudad y la gran cantidad de gente que iba y venía por las calles— Cuando vine de niña.

—Si…— Miró la ciudad— A diferencia de Blytonburry, es más caótico este lugar.

El taxi paró en el hospital y Akko le entrego un par de Euros, para después comenzar a caminar por este y llegar a la recepción preguntando por su madre. Mientras esto sucedía un doctor joven de cabellos azabaches se acercó a ambas chicas.

—Señorita Atsuko— La miró el doctor hablando en inglés para que la otra joven lo entendiera puesto que la Cavendish resaltaba bastante siendo muy diferente de los rasgos comunes de la ciudad.

— ¿Tiene noticias?— La miró la chica— ¿Llegué a tiempo?

—Me temó que… Falleció en el trayecto de la noche— Comenzó acercándose a la menor— Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para salvarla, pero simplemente eran nuestros deseos contra lo que ya estaba escrito en su destino— La abrazó— Lo sentimos mucho.

La japonesa sabía que su madre moriría, pero esperaba llegar a tiempo para poder despedirse de ella como debía de ser, cerro sus puños con frustración y acomodo su cabeza en ese abrazo luchando contra las lágrimas, estaba decepcionada de sí misma y enojada, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Cuando el doctor la soltó y le dijo que podía pasar en un rato a arreglar lo del funeral la joven se quedó estática en su lugar luchando contra todas las emociones que sufría en su interior.

La inglesa se apresuró a abrazarla aún impactada por lo rápido que le habían dado la noticia a su amiga y con la falta de tacto que fue emitida. Acarició su espalda y la estrecho aunque no escuchaba llanto de parte de la afectada, se preocupó al ver que solo estaba de alguna forma ida, no había lágrimas en sus ojos, solo podía ver esa lucha interna que esta tenía por la emoción que iba a controlarla, era preocupante no entender como la joven tan expresiva que conocía se mostraba tan reservada en momentos como esos.

—Akko…

—Vayamos a hacer los trámites… por favor— Le pidió con la voz rota.

— ¿Estás segura?— La observó.

—Si…

Ambas caminaron hasta las oficinas del hospital para sacar el acta de defunción, entonces miró como la joven sacaba el celular que había visto antes y hacía una llamada algo larga pues ella contestaba preguntas para después asentir.

—Iré a… ver a mi madre antes de continuar con los preparativos del funeral— Le dijo a la más alta— Ya vuelvo.

—Adelante.

Diana se quedó pensativa observando la silueta de la joven hasta que desapareció por completo, ¿cómo podía tener tanta fortaleza en ese momento tan duro? Su cabeza no entendía que le pasaba a Akko con todo ese asuntó aunque debía continuar a su lado, esperaba que sus emociones se encontraran solo en shock y que no fuera otra cosa.

Mientras tanto la castaña caminaba sintiendo como el aire le faltaba y al llegar a ver el cuerpo de su madre cubierto con una sábana sintió sus piernas flaquear, sin embargo algo la obligaba a mantenerse de pie, destapó el rostro de su madre y dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas, se sentía pésimo, estaba completamente sola en el mundo ahora, aunque ese rostro de paz que tenía en sus rasgos faciales le hicieron saber que su madre tenía el conocimiento de que ella iba en camino, cosa que logró dejarla un tanto más tranquila.  
Antes de poder irse de la morgue para que recogieran el cuerpo el doctor la detuvo nuevamente.

—Le dejó esta carta— La miró— Lo siento mucho señorita Atsuko.

—Gracias— Se limitó a tomarla limpiando sus lágrimas.

Volvió con la rubia, que la esperaba sentada en una banca en la recepción, se acercó a ella y suspiro.

—Iremos a mi hogar… Allí organizaré un par de cosas y podremos cambiarnos de ropa— Miro a Diana.

—Claro. — La siguió caminando.

Tomaron un taxi que las dejó frente a una casa algo grande a comparación de las demás que había en el barrio, estaba pintada de color amarillo claro y tenía una fachada simple, Akko abrió la puerta con unas llaves y dejó entrar primero a la rubia para entrar detrás de ella.  
Por dentro la decoración era simple pero sobria con las paredes pintadas de color blanco, Akko dejó las llaves en un tazón y observó su casa con melancolía.

—Es linda— Habló por fin Diana mirando el lugar.

—Gracias…— Comenzó a caminar hasta un cuarto— Puedes quedarte en este le abrió la puerta— Iré a buscarte un poco de ropa que pueda quedarte— Le sonrió levemente— Puedes refrescarte un poco o solo descansar, en el baño de la habitación hay de todo.

—Gracias— La miró y entró al cuarto con calma.

La japonesa se dirigió a buscar ropa en su armario y encontró varias mudas que le quedaban grandes así que ella sabía que con eso le quedarían bien a la Cavendish, tomó un par de blusas blancas de botones con cuello tipo polo, un par de blusas en distintos colores de manga larga y corta, después unos pantalones en distintos colores aunque la mayoría eran ligeramente entallados al cuerpo.  
Después vinieron los momentos difíciles, ropa interior y calzado, aunque por el calzado logró tomar algunos que le quedarían, así que salió de la casa a comprarle en supermercado cercano unos cuantos sujetadores que debían ser de su talla al igual que bragas y calcetines. Aunque antes de salir de la tienda recordó otro detalle, objetos de higiene personal, tomó un desodorante, una crema y un perfume para pagarlos  
Volvió a casa y entró despacio al cuarto a dejarle toda la ropa a la rubia que debía estar dándose una ducha pues no estaba en el cuarto, escribió una nota avisando que le había conseguido ropa y la deslizó por debajo de la puerta del baño.

Salió de la habitación y supuso que debía hacer lo mismo tomando una ducha antes de someterse a la actividad que tendría luego de ello, cuando se sintió mejor con la ducha y se vistió de luto se sentó en un sillón de la sala tomando una agenda telefónica para hacer varias llamadas, el funeral se efectuaría por las cinco de la tarde y debía avisar a varias personas.

Por su parte la Cavendish salió de ducharse y se probó un cambio de la ropa que su amiga le había conseguido viendo que le quedaba a la perfección, se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga que tenía del mismo color y se cubrió con una chaqueta de mezclilla. Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando encontró que los aromas de los productos que la joven le dejó eran sus favoritos. Guardó la demás ropa en un cajón, se sentó un momento en la cama mirando el cuarto, era mediano, y por los muebles tan básicos sabía que se trataba de un cuarto de visitas, notó un escritorio con hojas y tomó una decidiendo escribir una carta, en realidad dos, una para la directora avisando que se encontraba con Akko y la situación y otra para Hannah y Bárbara con la finalidad de que avisaran a todas las chicas.  
Se tomó su tiempo escribiendo escuchando en ocasiones la voz de la castaña hablando en su idioma, cuando terminó de escribir llamó a la lechuza de su familia dejándole ambas cartas para luego salir de la habitación, notó que la joven no se encontraba, no obstante si estaba escuchando su voz debía estar en algún lugar, aunque acercándose más a la sala notó que estaba recostada sobre la alfombra sin los zapatos.

—Hola— La miró Akko— Por lo visto te ha quedado todo bien— Le sonrió ligeramente— Me alegro.

— ¿Qué haces en la alfombra?— La miró.

—Cuando estaba triste me recostaba sobre ella, es un hábito— Suspiró— Además es muy suave.

— ¿Cuáles son los planes?— La miró con calma y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

—Iremos a un templo budista a las cinco— La miró— Será la ceremonia y después me quedaré haciendo vela hasta mañana por la mañana, tú puedes acompañarme o volver a casa y dormir un poco.— Le lanzó una llaves— Son las llaves de la casa.

— ¿Eres budista?— La observó un momento.

—Por elección no, pero nací bajo esa religión.

—Ya veo…— La miró.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— Se levantó— Aún tenemos tiempo antes de irnos.

—Un poco— Suspiró— Pero puedo ayudarte.

—Claro que no— La miró— Yo prepararé la mejor comida Japonesa que vas a probar— Aseguró con orgullo.

—Espero la cocina no se queme— Bromeó.

—Con que Sucy te dijo que quemo la comida a ti también— soltó un pesado suspiro.— Ya verás, será delicioso lo que te prepare.

—Ya lo veremos— La retó.

Diana tenía el previo conocimiento de que esas pequeñas sonrisas que aún era capaz de regalarle la otra chica eran en cierta parte liberadoras del peso que su alma cargaba pero no podía evitar desear que ella no pasara por ese dolor tan grande como lo había pasado con la muerte de su madre ella misma.

Luego de un par de horas la joven orgullosa de sus logros le acerco dos platillos uno en un tazón y el otro servido en un plato junto con una taza humeante de té. Todo olía increíblemente delicioso y no le creería a la otra que lo había preparado si no hubiese estado viendo el proceso de todos los alimentos.

—Bien… Entonces ¿Qué se supone que comeré?— Sonrió mirando lo que Akko le había servido.

—Bueno, para comenzar tenemos un Udon y como plato fuerte Tonkatsu— Sonrió mirando a la chica— Y té de ciruela.

—Se ve en realidad delicioso— Sonrió la chica comenzando a comer todo— Y Sabe mejor de lo que se ve.

—Gracias, me alegra que te guste la comida— agradeció con calma.

Ambas chicas continuaron de manera calmada su comida y al final Diana le ayudó a limpiar la cocina y todos los platos, para finalmente descansar un poco antes de irse al templo.  
Cuando llegó la hora ambas chicas fueron puntuales y ofrecieron ofrendas cada una tres pizcas de incienso en el incienciario.  
Las personas que iban llegando al funeral le daban el pésame a Akko y saludaban respetuosamente a la inglesa aunque esta estaba asombrada de la seriedad que había por parte de todos, si bien había escuchado que los japoneses eran algo callados no pensó verlo de tal forma. Más aun tomando en cuenta como era la personalidad inquieta de Akko.  
El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia leyendo lo que Akko le explicó se llamaban Sutras, mientras tanto los que acompañaban a la japonesa pasaban un sobre negro de persona en persona.  
Las costumbres realizadas terminaron y se acercaron todos a la caja funeraria a dejar una flor, los hombres dejaban la que llevaban en la solapa del traje en alguna parte del cadáver y las mujeres llevaban una consigo.  
Akko tomó una rosa blanca y una roja dejándolas en las manos de su madre, al final de todo le entregaron un sobre a Akko y se quedaron con ella cuatro personas a hacer vela. Diana se quedó al lado de Akko a cada momento no se iba a separar de la joven por nada del mundo. El amanecer les llegó con rapidez Akko lucía unas ojeras algo pronunciadas aunque se negaba a descansar cada que la rubia le ofrecía que fuera y durmiera un momento. Está cuando fueron las 7am se levantó para ir y comprar café para ambas además de un tubo de galletas, entró al templo entregándole la bebida caliente suspirando.

—No cenamos…— Le dijo cuándo le dirigió una mirada confundida.

—Lo sé…— Suspiró con calma antes de tomar un sorbo de la bebida— Gracias Diana.

—No hay de que— Sonrió con discreción antes de volver a su gesto serio y discreto de siempre.

— ¿Sabes conducir?— La observó con curiosidad.

—Solo se cabalgar y conducir motocicletas… ¿por qué la pregunta?— Se formó en ella un gesto de confusión.

—No es bueno solo andar en Taxi— La miró— En casa está un coche y un motocicleta, aunque no usamos la moto desde hace tiempo y desconozco su estado.

—Puedo conducir la moto— Sonrió.

—Entonces ¿Puedes ir tú por ella?— La miró— Yo debo quedarme, pero puedo darte instrucciones de todo.

—E-E-mm claro, está bien.— La miró— Aunque no me sé la dirección…—Admitió.

—Tranquila— La miró y buscó un papel y un bolígrafo para escribir en un papel la dirección de su casa— Solo dásela al chofer del Taxi, te llevará allí además de que tienes una llave de la casa— La observó— Mira, deberás de entrar a la casa y en tazón metálico hay varias llaves, toma las del llavero con forma de ancla, son las de la moto, irás a una puerta metálica que se encuentra cerca de la entrada, es la de la cochera, encontrarás que la moto está cubierta por una manta blanca, además de que hay algunos galones con gasolina por si el tanque está muy vacío.

—Entiendo— Terminó su café y la observó— Vendré a recogerte aquí mismo ¿cierto?

—Sí, así es.

La castaña rozó su mano con la de Diana causando un sonrojo en su rostro, ambas miradas de encontraron, el mar tempestuoso y un atardecer tranquilo pero melancólico, se sonrieron antes que la rubia se apartara del lado de Akko.

— ¿Y si me pierdo? ¿Cómo hablaré contigo?— Antes de irse le interrogó— No tengo celular

—No te preocupes, yo confío en que llegarás— La miró de forma tranquilizadora.

Diana no dijo más sino que se puso en marcha saliendo del templo, tomó un taxi fijándose en el camino que tomaban para tomarlo de vuelta, debía ver perfectamente toda la ruta pues pronto sería su turno de transitar por eso lugares.

Llegó a su destino con rapidez, pagó la cantidad del viaje y se encamino a la entrada de la casa, una vez en el umbral de la puerta, abrió la misma para adentrarse en la morada donde hizo exactamente lo que su amiga le había indicado encontrando el tazón de metal y el ancla que llevaba una llave. Se aproximó a la puerta de la cochera aunque estaba cerrada por lo que busco en las llaves que Akko le había entregado la que abriría la cerradura, probó y probó hasta encontrar una que la dejó ingresar en el lugar donde había exactamente un coche y un bulto cubierto por una manta que pronto quitó descubriendo la motocicleta.

Para su sorpresa era una _Harley-Davidson_ , era claro que la reconocía por ser una amante de la velocidad, parecía una Softail aunque tenía varias modificaciones, se acercó despacio como si el hecho de usarla fuera algo malo, tocó con lentitud la pintura para subir en ella y encenderla, el rugido del motor la sobresalto de la potencia que demostraba, miró el indicador de la gasolina percatándose de que el tanque estaba casi lleno, sonrió de medio lado colocándose el casco blanco que había y tomó otro cercano aprovechando para abrir la cochera, salió con la moto regresando a cerrar el portón.

Por otro lado Akko había salido un momento del templo, se encontraba contemplando un pequeño estanque recargada en el barandal del puente que había sobre el cuerpo de agua, de momento el cuarto donde velaban a su difunta madre la había comenzado a sofocar, el incienso la mareaba y sentía que sus fuerzas emocionales flaquearían en cualquier momento.  
Se resignó a que ya quería volver a su hogar a quitarse esa coraza gruesa que había colocado hacía buen rato. Tomó un largo suspiro y comenzó a contar el dinero del _Koden_ separó lo que correspondía al templo y guardó lo demás.  
Se disponía a volver al templo cuando el sonido de un potente motor la distrajo y sonrió con cierta tranquilidad, Diana había llegado. Se dio vuelta para ir a pagar a los monjes lo servicios, ya era hora de que llevaran el cuerpo a cremar.

Diana bajó de la moto quitándose el casco y acomodó un poco su cabello antes de ir con su amiga, la encontró hablando con una sacerdotisa, sintió algo de incomodidad puesto que la joven desde su perspectiva era atractiva, por lo que se encaminó donde ambas observando como un depredador a su presa relajándose conforme se acercaba hasta estar al lado de Akko, para hacerse notar hizo carraspear su voz sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

—Entonces…— Entonó con seriedad— ¿Nos iremos?

—C-claro— Dijo la otra recomponiéndose del susto que la Inglesa le había dado.

—Perfecto— Miró a la joven diciéndole algo a la Miko y no pudo evitar pasar su mano por los hombros de Akko como marcando su propiedad.

Pudo sentir a la castaña algo sorprendida de su reacción aunque rápidamente se dejó acurrucar en el calor de la rubia, esta aludida acogió más a su amiga en el abrazo mientras caminaban hacia la moto.

—Me alegro que aún estuviera en casa— Admitió.

—Es una máquina bastante potente… Aunque no está en estado original es una verdadera chopper moderna— Sonrió.

—Mi padre se sentiría halagado de escuchar que alguien reconoció su esfuerzo en esa moto— Suspiró

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora?— La Inglesa no deseo hondar más en esos temas que parecían darle a la chica un aura distinta por lo que cambió la plática a su lugar de destino.

—A la funeraria, no te preocupes yo te guiaré.

—Perfecto— Tomó el casco blanco y le pasó a su amiga uno rojo para que se lo colocara— Seguridad primero.

—Gracias— Ella se colocó el casco mientras Diana se acomodaba en la motocicleta para hacerla arrancar.

Akko subió y abrazó a la joven de su delgada cintura antes de avanzar. Sintió el rugido del motor en sus oídos antes de que la velocidad la hiciera aferrarse más fuerte a la conductora provocando una pequeña risa de parte de esta.  
La japonesa fue indicándole por donde debía doblar las esquinas, detenerse y aunque al principio pensó que las había perdido a ambas pronto reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban. Hablaba o mejor dicho gritaba por la sensación de que no la escucharía.

— ¡Para en ese edificio!— Se esforzó por extender su brazo para que viera su mano.

La de cabellos rubios entendió la señal y fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta parar frente al edificio gris, ambas bajaron de la moto y se quitaron los cascos. La castaña se quedó mirando el lugar y dejó salir un pesado suspiro.

—Yo estoy contigo Akko— Se acercó y la abrazó por los hombros.— Vamos.

—Gracias Diana— suspiró y tomó su mano con algo de fuerza.— Vayamos.

Ambas entraron al lobby y pidieron información de su madre, se les informó que ya había entrado al cuarto de cremación y que podían volver en una hora y media por las urnas.

Salieron y Diana se recargó en la moto mirando a la muchacha frente a ella. Está tenía la mirada baja estaba intranquila, quiso acercarse a la joven pero respetar su espacio personal era prioridad si quería que siguiera bien. Entendía que la castaña mantenía un constante orgullo en ella, no sería bueno tratar de romper el cascaron en el que se estaba encerrando, sus motivos tenía además de que llegaría el momento en que se abriera con ella, Diana mejor que nadie entendía ese tipo de comportamientos pues era muy normal que fuera tan seria y reservada.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer?— Le ofreció al verla distraída.—Yo invito ¿Qué te parece?

—Me haría bien distraerme…— Tomó la mano de la rubia sonrojándose— Pero me gustaría caminar para llegar al lugar.

—Podemos llevar la moto al estacionamiento— Sonrió algo sonrojada.

—Yo pediré que nos cuiden los cascos— Sonrió y separó su mano de la de Diana extrañando momentáneamente el roce.

La castaña caminó hasta el lobby a pedir que le cuidaran los cascos en lo que volvían obteniendo una respuesta positiva, salió del lobby y miró llegar a su compañera, esta caminaba arreglándose su platinado cabello con una mano mientras que la otra la mantenía en el pantalón que usaba.  
Akko casi siente que se detenía su corazón al ver a la Cavendish que cada vez más le iba robando la cordura.

Sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar buscando donde comer, esta vez la rubia tomo la mano de Akko al ver el tumulto de gente que había en las calles, ambas tuvieron un pequeño sonrojo pero continuaron en silencio.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos adornos y puestos?— Le preguntó la inglesa.

—La noche de mañana será el Hanami… Es el festival en que los cerezos florecen— Suspiró.

—Algo he escuchado de él, es muy famoso— siguió caminando hasta que miró un restaurant de comida Italiana comenzando a guiar a Akko hasta ese lugar.

—Sí, muchas personas del mundo vienen a ver los cerezos— De momento se encontraba frente a un restaurant.

Las brujas entraron al restaurant, tomaron una mesa para sentarse y tomaron las cartas para pedir algo para comer. Cuando terminaron de desayunar se encaminaron a la funeraria a recoger las cenizas, a Akko le entregaron dos urnas, ambas pesaban un poco por lo que Diana le ayudó con una de ellas. Antes de irse tuvo que firmar unos cuantos papeles.

Recogieron los cascos y acomodaron las urnas en las alforjas de la moto, subieron a esta y Akko comenzó a indicarle el camino al cementerio a su amiga, llegaron en un lapso de una hora, bajaron de la moto y la japonesa tomó una de las urnas encaminándose por las tumbas hasta llegar a una que había dos nombres en kanji grabados.

La más baja se arrodillo frente a la tumba donde había otra urna parecida a la que llevaba, era de color negro y la que llevaba en manos era de color blanco, aunque la rubia no entendía mucho de lo que su amiga hacía se arrodillo a su lado y miró como dejaba el urna blanca junto a la negra, puso un poco de incienso y cerro sus ojos quedándose un momento en silencio para después levantarse sacudiendo sus ropas.

—Diana…— La nombrada se levantó siguiéndola— Volvamos a casa— Dio un suspiro cansado.

—Está bien— Le acercó el casco después de darle un fuerte abrazo a Akko— Ya terminamos— Dijo en forma de consuelo.

—Lo sé…— Escondió un momento su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la rubia— Vamos.

Ambas se separaron de su posición y se colocaron los cascos para irse a casa de la japonesa, el camino pasó con tranquilidad a pesar de la larga distancia que recorrían.  
Llegaron y la rubia guardo el vehículo en la cochera y dejó las llaves donde correspondían mirando como la castaña llevaba la urna afuera, era algo tarde, las cuatro de la tarde, habían tenido un día largo por lo que se excusó con la más baja y se dirigió a la habitación que le había prestado.

Primero buscó un poco de ropa, un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, una camisa de manga larga blanca con un cuello V que dejaba ver ligeramente su escote, además de una chaqueta de piel café a juego con las botas que usaba. Se desvistió y tomó una toalla para entrar a la ducha.  
Estaba cansada por no dormir en la noche, debajo de sus ojos había unas ligeras ojeras, esperaba que la ducha la relajara un poco, a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de su decisión de acompañar a Akko, ella mejor que nadie sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero estaba ayudando a la chica.

Terminó de ducharse, salió y se vistió haciendo una pequeña rutina, cepilló su cabello y se recostó un momento en la cama mirando el techo. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos sin notar que las horas pasaban conforme divagaba en una y mil cosas.  
Al mirar el reloj de la habitación se percató de que era tarde, daban las 11:50pm, sin embargo en lugar de acomodar la cama para dormir salió de la habitación, no podía dormir, se acercó al cuarto donde debería estar la otra bruja encontrándose con que estaba vacío. De momento recordó que esta se había ido al jardín por lo que salió mirando por primera vez el pequeño templo en la orilla izquierda del jardín, se veía levemente alumbrado, además de que se vislumbraba una silueta de alguien arrodillado, debía ser Akko por lo que se acercó hasta la entrada sin hacer ruido.

Una vez en el umbral de la entrada escuchó pequeños sollozos además de que la joven mantenía sus puños pegados al suelo con su cuerpo flexionado hacía adelante pero encogida sobre sí misma.  
Sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al ver a Atsuko Kagari la joven alegre y simpática que nunca estaba triste, que siempre apoyaba a todos y decía ser fuerte sollozando sin control. Entonces entendió aquello que le había dicho la joven antes de llegar a Japón, ella sabía que debía controlarse estaba preparada para eso pero en el interior de ese templo, donde estaban parte de sus ancestros y sus mismos padres según sus creencias ella era libre de llorar, de mostrar cuando le dolía la pérdida que había sufrido pero no frente a los demás.  
No soportó seguir invisible y se proyectó a si misma cuando la muerte de su madre, se acercó con pasos suaves y discretos abrazando a la chica con fuerza.

—Diana… ¿Q-Qué haces?— Se preguntó intentado ahogar sus sollozos.— D-deberías e-estar dor-mida

—Lo sé, no podía dormir— Explicó sin soltarla— Ahora se por qué…

—N-No yo…—Trató de alejarse de la chica pero terminó de frente a ella.

—Akko— Habló con voz suave y acarició su espalda— Deja de contenerte…— Dijo sin soltarla a pesar de las protestas— ¿Por qué hasta ahora te liberaste?

—Aquí en Japón… La sociedad no ve bien este tipo de manifiestos, a pesar de no respetar las tradiciones, respeté a mis padres… Y en lo que ellos creían firmemente— Comenzó a dejar salir más lágrimas.

—Ahora entiendo— la acunó en su pecho— Pero Akko, yo no voy a juzgarte, yo pasé por lo mismo y… Es el dolor más grande del mundo pero nadie debe ser tan cruel como para juzgarte por liberarte de este peso.

La japonesa se aferró a la ropa de la rubia y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza aún, llevaba toda la tarde en vela por la tristeza y el luto que sentía pero llorar en compañía de la inglesa realmente la estaba haciendo sentir mejor, su corazón comprimido en su pecho se iba liberando del cruel agarre, la intranquilidad y desasosiego que dominaban sus pensamientos poco a poco se fueron yendo, era como si todo el peso acumulado en ella de mano de la tristeza se fuera, se le quitara la penitencia que cargaba desde hacía días.

Diana estaba más tranquila de consolar a Akko, que quitará esa coraza que no permitía que sacara esos sentimientos reprimidos que no le harían nada de bien.  
Se quedaron abrazadas las dos juntas, desconocían la hora pero solo sabían que el calor de ambos cuerpos las hacía sentir cómodas, Akko percibía ese aroma a Vainilla y Abeto que liberaba la Inglesa, mientras que Diana se quedó prendada del olor a Azar y brisa marina que el cabello de la japonesa poseía.

—Diana…— Suspiró la más baja.

—Dime

—Gracias…— No era un simple agradecimiento sino uno que se daba desde el estado más vulnerable y puro de la joven.

—Te quiero Akko— Acarició su cabello, aunque no era el mejor momento para decirlo le dio la espalda a su prudencia.

—Yo también te quiero… Eres una amiga demasiado buena— Sonrió.

Entre sus pensamientos la rubia recordó que Akko no había dormido bien en cuatro noches contando esa por lo que la fue levantando despacio del suelo.

—No has dormido nada— La miró ayudándola a pararse.

—Lo sé…— La otra comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados

—Ven te llevaré a descansar— La hizo caminar hasta el interior de la casa y la recostó en su cama.

—Quédate— Le pidió Akko tomándola por la chaqueta antes de que se fuera.— Por favor.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Si— La miró con dulzura.

La rubia sin darse más a rogar se metió entre las cobijas con la chica y suspiró abrazándola con calma, la castaña se acurrucó con rapidez en Diana.

—Sabes… De alguna manera sé que estoy sola- Suspiró su amiga con cansancio— Yo en verdad quería llegar antes a Tokyo, mis sueños por mi absurdo que suene me advertían que esto pasaría- Comenzó a explicar— Lo sé suena ridículo.

—No lo es- Diana la miró— Los sueños pueden conectarse… Para ser sincera me sucedió lo mismo cuando mi madre murió, entonces puedo entenderte.

—Gracias- Sonrió la castaña derramando más lágrimas.

— ¿No tienes más familia?- Preguntó con preocupación la rubia.

—No- Suspiró.

— ¿Y tú padre?- De alguna forma la más alta entendía que había tocado un punto sensible en la bruja— No disculpa… No me cuentes si no te sientes cómoda, fue imprudente de mi parte.

—No, descuida- Tomó un largo suspiro— El murió un tiempo antes de que yo llegara a Luna Nova, mi padre era un hombre de esos que se dice que son demasiado buenos. — Comenzó a relatar calmando ligeramente sus lágrimas —Él era pescador en Alaska, pescaba salmón, en realidad por muy sencillo que suene el trabajo no se compara en nada al peligro que conlleva. Para que una familia adinerada coma un salmón de Alaska se requieren varios días de viaje, además del peligro de morir de hipotermia… Los mares son revoltosos y salvajes, enormes olas y temperaturas heladas— Hizo una pausa— El… Se fue como todo un héroe sabes, salvó a un joven de morir ahogado— sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos — Se lanzó desde la cubierta del barco al mar embravecido, nadó hasta poder tomarlo salvándolo de una muerte segura, pero mi padre no tuvo mucha suerte, él fue arrastrado por una ola y cuando encontraron su cuerpo estaba congelado… arriesgó su vida por ese joven.

—Lo lamento- suspiró limpiando las lágrimas de la chica frente a ella.

—No hay… problema- trató de recuperarse —Sabes mañana arreglaremos para que los bienes de mis padres pasen a mis manos.

—Aun eres menor de edad Akko- Le recordó la rubia.

—Sí, pero como estudio en el extranjero y no tengo más familia, ni siquiera cercana, deberán dejarme en paz.

— ¿Cómo harás para pagar la colegiatura?- la observó

—Con la pensión que recibíamos mi madre y yo desde que murió mi padre- Explicó con simpleza con un suspiro cansado.

—Akko…- Miro a su amiga y acarició su rostro— Cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa— Le sonrió— No importa que sea, yo puedo ayudarte

—Gracias Diana- Aunque muy en su interior sabía que era tan orgullosa como para no pedir ayuda a la rubia.

En un momento de silencio la castaña se acomodó en su almohada quedándose dormida casi inmediatamente aunque era lógico, no había descansado nada en los últimos días.

Diana sonrió mirando las facciones de la joven, su gesto tranquilo luego de tal tormenta, sus ojos con ojeras pesadas, sus labios rosados que parecían un pétalo de rosa, sintió de momento unas ganas enormes de besarla al ver sus labios entreabiertos, pero juntando todo su autocontrol beso su mejilla deseándole buenas noches aunque ya estuviera en brazos de Morfeo. Acarició su rostro y acomodó sus brazos abrazando su cintura acercándola a su pecho para cerrar los ojos comenzando a dormirse igual arrullada por la fragancia de la chica con la que descansaba.

Al día siguiente despertó primero Diana, ella acostumbraba siempre despertar con el sol así que aprovechando el tiempo admiró a la joven a su lado recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, se quedó disfrutando el calor que el otro cuerpo emanaba, se estaba relajando de nuevo, no era para menos puesto que se habían dormido cerca de la tres de la madruga, sin hablar de que ese cambio de horario la hacía sentir agotada, sin otro remedio al final calló en el encanto del sueño al lado de la otra joven sin dejar de abrazarla.

Cuando pasaba de la 1 de la tarde la Cavendish despertó mirando que faltaba la chica a su lado, no obstante escuchó como se abría la puerta de la habitación mirando como esta entraba cubierta únicamente por una toalla. Akko se percató de que Diana había despertado por lo cual se sonrojo al estar frente a la chica de tal forma.

—Discúlpame… Pensé que aún dormías— Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta desviando la mirada con un profundo sonrojo.

—Ya salgo para darte privacidad— Se levantó la rubia de la cama aunque dando discretas miradas a las piernas de la chica.

—Gracias… —Miró como salía del cuarto y antes de que se fuera la detuvo— Diana

— ¿Si?

—Hay café en las alacenas, por si quieres poner la cafetera— Sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

—S-si— Sonrió dando un suspiro caminando a la cocina encontrando sin problemas la cafetera y se acercó a esta para colocar el filtro con café y agua— ¿Qué me pasa?— Susurró acercándose al baño principal de la casa, abrió la llave del lavabo y limpio el espejo que estaba empañado, se enjuago el rostro con calma y se miró al espejo.

" _¿qué has hecho conmigo Akko?"_ Pensó pintando en su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió al cuarto a cambiarse la ropa pues se había dormido con ese conjunto, se colocó unos pantalones color verde seco, una blusa negra y la chaqueta café con unas botas cortas.

Caminó a la cocina y se sentó en la barra de la cocina pensando hasta que sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, Akko caminó hasta ella con unos jeans, tenis negros, una blusa roja y una chaqueta negra.

— ¿Me extrañaste?— Le guiño ligeramente el ojo.

—Claro— Sonrió— ¿Hay planes hoy?

—Solo iremos a arreglar unos papeles del testamento— Le pasó una taza a la rubia— Y podríamos pasear un poco, nos hace falta relajarnos de toda esta bueno, de esta... mala situación.

—Me parece perfecto- Miró a su joven amiga, se veía mejor luego de que pasó un par de horas liberando los sentimientos encontrados que poseía.

—Oye Diana…- Habló la japonesa con cierta timidez al percatarse que la miraba de forma fija.

—Emm… ¿sí?- Le contestó de inmediato saliendo de su ensimismación.

—Tú sabes más de cuestiones legales que yo ¿qué haré si me piden un tutor legal?- Suspiró con preocupación.— En caso de no conseguir uno ya no me dejarían continuar en Luna Nova ¿verdad?

—Desafortunadamente eso es verdad, mientras no tengas la mayoría de edad deberás tener un tutor…- Comenzó a analizar la situación la rubia al notar que su acompañante se comenzaba a poner nerviosa.— Pero quizás, si manejamos bien nuestras cartas pueda conseguirte un tutor legal…

— ¿Qué te parece la profesora Chariot?- Comenzó a pensar en voz alta— Aunque ella tendría que llegar aquí primero y dado a que está enseñando no creo que la dejen venir solo para eso, además debería proponérselo.

—Ya sé quién podría ayudarnos pero hay un problema- Comenzó mirando su taza humeante.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién?- Se apresuró la joven.

—En vistas de que no le agradas a la tía Daryl, ni yo tampoco, solo quedaría que le pidiera el favor a Anna de que firme para que obtengas su tutoría pero… Deberás aceptar las exigencias que ella coloque en ti porque después de todo pasarás los siguientes dos años bajo su guardia y no solo ella, cualquier persona que se haga responsable por ti debe de responder al mundo por lo bueno o malo que hagas.- Dejó salir un largo suspiro con los ojos cerrados.— Claro que nos estamos adelantando a lo que pueda suceder, pero en cuestión de Luna Nova, si habláramos con la directora Holbrooke lo más probable es que le pida a la profesora Chariot que refuerce su atención más en tú aprendizaje y desarrollo como persona- Analizó abriendo lo ojos para observarla.

—Creo que… Sería ingrato rechazar la ayuda que amablemente me ofreces, pero no lo sé, tampoco le agrado a Anna- Confirmó.

—Su opinión sobre ti ha cambiado un poco, desde que arriesgaste todo por ir por mi aunque pudieras hacerte acreedora a una maldición, fuiste, me ayudaste a pesar de que el riesgo era alto, de una magnitud mortal- Sonrió— No dudará en ayudarte, yo estoy segura de eso, incluso puedes llegar a tomarle el mismo cariño que yo le tengo, no es una mala persona Akko.

—Está bien… Contáctala y esperemos su respuesta, mientras tanto solo investigaremos que necesitamos para que ella pueda hacerse cargo de mí.

—Solo deja escribo una carta- Camino al cuarto en el que estaba durmiendo y se sentó en el escritorio comenzando a escribir con su letra cursiva perfecta;

 _Anna:_

 _Soy Diana Cavendish, con un respetuoso saludo me dirijo a ti para contarte que no estoy en Luna Nova, Me encuentro en Tokyo, Japón, ¿recuerdas aquella joven que me ayudó? Ahora le devuelvo el favor._

 _Seré lo más sincera posible contigo, Atsuko Kagari ha tenido una pérdida, su madre ha fallecido, y ahora ella ha quedado sola, me ha sido algo doloroso ver como se ha comido sus sentimientos todo este viaje, como se ha consumido por el dolor, además de verla cuando ya no pudo más con el sentir que cargaba._

 _Akko, no podrá regresar a Luna Nova porque ya no tiene ningún tutor del cual este bajo cargo, en verdad no deseo que una bruja con tanto potencial se vaya de la escuela, por eso acudo a ti, eres la persona de más confianza que conozco, no quiero que se vaya…_

 _Por eso te quisiera pedir un favor ¿Podrías firmar como su tutora? Yo entiendo que no puedo obligarte a eso, no es fácil pedir algo tan descabellado ¿pero a quién más podía recurrir? Entendería perfectamente si no desearas hacerlo, así que solo esperare tú respuesta y respetaré la decisión que tomes._

 _Con estima y cariño: Diana Cavendish._

Al terminar la dobló para colocarla en un sobre para posteriormente escribir el remitente, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió— Helena…- Llamó a alguien que pronto se colocó en su hombro, una hermosa lechuza blanca de gran tamaño— Quiero que vayas a casa y le entregues esto a Anna ¿bien?

La joven sonrió y acarició el plumaje del ave antes de darle la carta para que la tomara en su pico con suma delicadeza. Siguió mimando al ave antes de que esta se fuera por la ventana.

—Bien la carta está avanzando a su destino- Suspiró con ese aire de elegancia que poseía acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Tan rápido? ¿Por dónde la has enviado?- cuestionó perpleja la otra.

—Akko, recuerdas que quienes provenimos de familias de brujas no usamos el sistema de correos común ¿no es así?- La observó.

—Sí, eso creo…

—Pues bien, he mandado a mi lechuza a que lleve la carta a Anna, si todo sale bien Helena debería estar aquí mañana por la mañana- Contestó con rapidez— Así que este es un problema menos de cual debemos preocuparnos… Por ahora.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la casa en la motocicleta luego de juntar algunos papeles, se dirigían a la aseguradora para hacer válido el seguro de vida de su madre, al igual que cambiar la pensión de nombre, sin duda alguna comenzaban a volverse locas con la burocracia que necesitaba todo ese tipo de trámites por lo que optaron salir un momento del edificio a tomar aire a un parque cercano.

—Esto está resultando agotador- Admitió Akko.

—Son como vampiros chupa sangre, creo que ahora mismo desearía enfrentarme de nuevo al dragón que absorbe energía- Suspiró Diana.

—En algo estamos de acuerdo por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Aún nos falta ir al juzgado familiar y preguntar qué podemos hacer.

—Eso es lo peor, pero espero que alguien hable inglés porque ahí no permitiré que te jueguen un engaño Akko, si no hablamos con sutileza las autoridades te retendrán hasta que alguien desee hacerse responsable de ti y no lograrás regresar a Luna Nova.- Explicó la Cavendish.

—Lo sé por eso estoy dejando esa visita al final… Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en otra cosa- Miró el cielo con inquietud.

—Es lógico, el salir de allí sin que te atrapen depende de nuestras palabras- Tomó la mano de Akko— Debemos ser cuidadosas.

—Eso supongo- Suspiró la japonesa con un suave sonrojo que casi discreto aunque que no logró pasar desapercibido por la perspicaz inglesa.

Ambas chicas partieron al último lugar para preguntar que podría hacerse en el caso de Akko y afortunadamente encontraron a un amable joven que hablaba inglés pudiendo auxiliar a ambas chicas con el caso que trataban siendo lo más discreto posible por petición de la Cavendish.

Al salir del juzgado lo hicieron rezando salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Diana le dio su casco a la castaña y se acercó a la moto usando el propio para arrancar a la casa de la japonesa, ambas estaban si bien algo cansadas de la rutina lo que más demandaba su atención y nervios era lograr que Akko continuara en Luna Nova y al no haber nadie que tomase el cargo de Akko aún ella podría ir en un orfanato tarde o temprano por acto y obra de algún samaritano con arranque de bienhechor que diera aviso a las autoridades.

Llegaron en un lapso considerable al hogar de la joven, está allegar y entrar a su morada solo se tumbó en la alfombra de la sala, Diana que ahora sabia porque que esta lo hacía así dio un largo suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

―Todo saldrá bien Akko, estoy segura de eso- Sonrió tratando de animarle con un pequeño gesto, cuando la Cavendish sonreía era porque realmente le salía del alma, en este caso le salía del corazón que Atsuko Kagari no sufriera, que su corazón se mantuviera sereno en paz, evitar que está cayera en el mismo espiral en el que ella se sumió de niña y que alejó su corazón creyente de la magia.

― ¿En serio?― Suspiró con gran pesadez― ¿Cómo puedes creer eso aún como pintan las cosas ahora?

―Por favor, eres Atsuko Kagari, todo saldrá bien aunque ahora todo se vea negro, créeme, estoy segura de eso- Asintió con seguridad.

―Diana… ¿Quisieras ver el festival de los cerezos?- Mantuvo la mirada fija en el techo pero sus manos comenzaban a jugar nerviosamente entre ellas.

―Eh… Bueno a mi si me gustaría pero ¿No estás?... Bueno como decirlo ¿Te parece buena idea ir?- Empezó a debatir con ella misma, por una parte el luto en Akko estaba demasiado reciente pero por otro tener la compañía de la chica en algo tan propio de su hogar le hacía sentir ello como algo muy importante.

―En lo absoluto- Asintió energética― Además por ayudarme tanto por lo menos deberías conocer un poco más mi país y esta celebración es perfecta para comenzar como un agradecimiento por haber venido conmigo.

Escuchando las palabras y sus argumentos soltó una sonrisa más con algo de ironía, Akko se sentía agradecida de que ella la hubiese acompañado no sabiendo que Diana estaba más que agradecida porque la dejara acompañarle para cuidar de ella y evitar que algo le pasara, sin hablar de que la quería demasiado, desde el incidente con el misil está se sentía cada vez más cercana a la japonesa y aunque no lo admitiera del todo, sentía un gran calor por su pecho al momento de verla, se le inflaba de orgullo el pecho cuando le habla a ella, la buscaba o la abrazaba, simple y sencillamente su alegría era últimamente Akko. Ella y solo ella causaban ese remolino de sensaciones que la hacían desesperar y rabiar en ocasiones, esa chica era su perdición pero también una bendición que a sus propios ojos no merecía.

―Supongo que acepto- La miró con un ligero deje de orgullo cruzándose de brazos.

―Muy bien, pero ya tendremos tiempo, el festival comienza más tarde así que…-Un gruñido de su estómago hambriento la delato sonrojándose.

―Deberíamos comer- Terminó la frase la rubia.

―Sí, exactamente- Sonrió.

Diana se acercó a Akko ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara de la alfombra, está aceptó encaminándose ambas a la cocina, donde prepararon de comer algo sencillo, luego de esto se fueron a descansar un poco a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La Japonesa estaba recostada en su cama mirando algunas fotos de sus padres recordando algo inmediatamente al ver una foto con detenimiento, motivo por el cual saltó de su cama buscando un objeto entre los cajones de los muebles en su cuarto, la rapidez con la que buscaba era increíble, aunque esta no disfrutaba del todo teniendo casi un paro cardiaco cada que revisaba más lugares sin encontrar nada.  
Al final dio un suspiro de alivio sacando de una caja un reloj de bolsillo dorado, con su blusa retiro un poco el polvo y observo el accesorio dorado, recorrió con sus dedos todos los grabados centrándose en un C cursiva, quizás no fuera un buen momento aún, ella quería disipar sus dudas con ese reloj.

Mientras tanto la chica Cavendish sentada en el escritorio de la habitación sostenía entre sus manos la carta que su lechuza le había dejado en la mañana y la contestación de Anna sobre la propuesta que le había hecho, o mejor dicho el favor que le había pedido que considerase.

Por parte de la carta de Luna Nova expresaban sus condolencias a Akko, pidiéndole a Diana que cuidase de ella y volvieran a la escuela sanas y salvas, aunque para ella la respuesta era de esperarse. Aunque su mayor nerviosismo se debía la respuesta de aquella mujer que llevaba tiempo sirviendo a su familia.

Estima Señorita Diana:

 _Devuelvo el saludo y la dicha de que haya escrito a casa, espero que la situación con la joven Atsuko haya mejorado, aunque respecto a lo que siente por ella tengo dos teorías posibles, la primera es que se proyecta a cuando usted tuvo una perdida igual y la segunda es que la señorita ha evocado en usted sentimientos que se guarda para pocas personas._

 _Es sorpresivo en verdad recibir ese tipo de propuesta y aunque sabe perfectamente que mi difunto esposo y yo no logramos concebir hijos, me gustaría adoptar ese papel, sin embargo toda la decisión le concierne únicamente a la señorita Kagari, es ella quien tendrá que aceptarme como eso, una figura de autoridad no empero no creo que exista problema de mi parte._

 _De la misma manera hube hablado un poco con su tía, quien me da todo el apoyo para llegar hasta Tokyo y terminar con ese papeleo, así que por mi parte no tenga usted ninguna duda, apoyaré a la joven con todo gusto y cariño (principalmente por la amistad que profesa por ella)._

 _Con una cordial despedida._

 _Anna._

La británica sentía como la vida regresaba a ella, al igual que el color a su piel sintiendo un enorme alivio en el pecho por la respuesta positiva a su plan para ayudar a su amiga. Se sentía demasiado feliz de que Akko podría seguir en Luna Nova teniendo asegurado su futuro como la gran bruja que prometía ser con su fortaleza y persistencia aun cuando todo pintaba mal.

Escribió un agradecimiento para Anna y otra carta para su tía Daryl informando que Anna debía asistir con ella para ayudarle con un par de cosas, envió a su lechuza y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose silenciosamente al jardín de la casa, se sentó cerca de un árbol de Durazno, su sombra era perfecta y percatándose del cansancio que la agobiaba se recostó observando la copa del árbol y las flores secándose ligeramente dejando ver los pequeños frutos desarrollándose.

Su mente comenzó a volar ligeramente llegando a un extraño pensamiento ¿Estaría haciendo lo mismo que con Akko por Hannah o Bárbara?, quizás solo les daría el pésame y las acompañaría pero podía deberse a que ellas venían de situaciones similares a la de ella. Entonces, viéndolo de esa manera ¿Por qué tomarse tantas atribuciones? Si bien ella no era una persona insensible ni mucho menos indiferente, ya había ayudado a Akko e incluso había puesto a Anna en una situación complicada con Atsuko, luego de la mala impresión que tuvo de la Japonesa en un principio al conocerla.  
Fue solo entonces en que analizó más de cerca el pequeño arranque que tuvo al ver a Akko con la joven Miko en el templo, la había celado, sus pensamiento se arremolinaban en ella ¿era que acaso comenzaba a desarrollar un sentimiento de afecto más grande que la amistad por Akko? Sería en dado caso lo más lógico, pero había un detalle muy importante, Akko estaba con la pérdida de su madre, además de que deberían volver en Luna Nova, Por otro lado no habría mucho problema mientras que no demostrarán mucho afecto… ¿Pero estaba pensando en los pros y contras de una relación?

— ¿Qué me pasa?- Susurró con cierta molestia— ¿Desde cuándo soy así?

Pero era claro, señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, Diana Cavendish, La princesa Cavendish, aquella chica de corazón de acero estaba sintiendo amor, y no solo amor, si no que por otra chica, una joven que no provenía de una familia de brujas, tampoco de la misma clase social, su autodenominada rival Atsuko Kagari.

Una vez que reparó en lo que ocurría sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí y colocó las manos sobre su rostro ocultando su sonrojo, el cual era bastante notable por su pálida tez.  
Trató de tranquilizarse pero su corazón latía fuertemente pensando en cierta Japonesa, cosa que solo le dificultaba estar en paz, en ese momento se convenció aún más, si bien hacía tiempo se había cuestionado fuertemente si solo sentía amistad por su amiga, había ahogado todos esos pensamientos pero ya no, ya no podía retener eso que sentía y la hacía volar de esa manera, la liberaba, derretía su corazón y le daba una nueva ilusión de que la felicidad regresaría a ella, de que alguien la haría sentir amada, puesto que era muy distinto a sentirse querida, porque eso ya lo sentía gracias a sus amigas y Anna, que había sido como una madre para ella aún más que su tía.

—Aquí estás Diana, estaba buscándote en la casa y no te encontré- Una voz conocida la sacó de sus reflexiones, la castaña se acercaba a ella y sonreía con tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos lucían ligeramente hinchados.

—Lo lamento Akko, solo que necesitaba pensar un poco- Suspiró con su expresión habitual de tranquilidad.

—De igual manera solo quería decirte que saldremos a las 7:00pm, entonces para que estés preparada a esa hora.- Sonrió.

—Gracias… Lo estaré.

La Japonesa se retiró dejando de nuevo sola a la Inglesa que aún reflexionaba mirando como su amiga se iba, luego de un rato perdida deicidio levantarse y darse un baño, estaba bastante emocionada por lo que su amiga le mostraría en ese famoso festival y sus pensamientos no arruinarían la ocasión en ninguna instancia.  
Se dio una ducha y luego de asear su cuerpo se puso un cambio de ropa limpio, una blusa de color celeste, unos jeans con unos tenis ligeros.

Salió del cuarto mirando la hora y se acercó a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua, eran las 6:50pm y a pesar de todas las distracciones que tenía en su cabeza logró estar prepara a tiempo.  
Su joven amiga salió del cuartó con un vestido de color rosa rojizo que se ajustaba a su cintura y sonrió como una boba notando que su cabello iba suelto.

—Diana…- La miró Akko— ¿Acaso me veo mal?

—N-no para nada ¿Por qué dices eso?- Salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente la rubia disimulando lo mejor que podía que se le había quedado viendo demasiado.

—Ahhh, bueno es que te quedaste mirándome un poco- Suspiró— Pensé que me veía mal, y en ese caso me gustaría cambiarme antes de irme.

—Akko… Te ves maravillosa— Dijo desviando su mirada— Así que… ¿Podemos irnos?- Preguntó antes de que la castaña le preguntase algo.

Ambas salieron caminando hasta llegar a un a plaza donde todas las calles estaban abarrotadas de puestos con luces y muchos colores, bastante gente vestía de manera tradicional mientras que de otros puestos salían aromas exquisitos a comida.

La japonesa se sentía muy nerviosa tras haber hecho esa invitación puesto que por algún motivo sentía la necesidad de ser más cercana con su joven amiga y aunque esto lograba confundirla demasiado ella no negaba el hecho de que se sentía demasiado bien con la rubia a su lado.

Tomando en cuenta que aún era relativamente temprano y que ella debería asumir el liderazgo de esa pequeña aventura por Japón y sus celebraciones tomó la mano de la Inglesa aunque esto lograra sacarle un sonrojo bastante considerable no logró detenerla de su objetivo de pasar un buen rato junto a Diana, sin responsabilidades, sin tener que preocuparse por Luna Nova, un villano o algún profesor, ahora serían ellas dos, Akko olvidando su pérdida y Diana a su lado.

Eran por ahora dos chicas comunes y no el par de heroínas que salvaron al mundo de un misil y mucho menos la bruja prodigio y la casi bruja. Eran Atsuko Kagari y Diana Cavendish. Quizás solo Akko y Diana, porque para Diana pesaba su apellido.

Ambas pasaron por muchos puestos, trataron de pescar peces en las atracciones y al final compraron unas brochetas para comer, en todo el recorrido que habían realizaron llegaron al parque principal de los cerezos y se recostaron en el pasto.

—Lanzaran los fuegos artificiales en algún momento - Suspiró una Akko cansada de tanto caminar— ¿Te ha gustado el festival Diana?

—Debo admitir que es muy divertido y lindo, está lleno de colores también- Sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho, antes yo solía venir con mis padres y aunque las cosas no son como yo esperaba… Aún sigo acompañada- Sonrió la Japonesa— Gracias Diana.

—No hay de que Akko, después de todo, somos amigas ¿no?

—Lo somos… Por eso- Suspiró Akko buscando en su bolso un objeto, hasta que lo encontró— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi padre era pescador?, bueno en ese caso el solía encontrar muchas cosas en las redes donde atrapaban los peces, en una de esas muchas ocasiones el encontró esto- Sacó de su bolso un reloj de bolsillo dorado con una C cursiva gravada— El intentó encontrar mucho tiempo al dueño del reloj sin mucho éxito y ahora que te conozco Diana Cavendish, creo que esto es perteneciente a tu familia- Se lo entregó en sus manos.

Diana se quedó en una especie de shock cuando observó ese reloj, su mente volvió al pasado donde su padre usaba ese reloj para mirar la hora en la cena y o cuando esperaba a que ella terminara de practicar magia.

—Esto… Era de mi padre- Admitió mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.— Cuando lo encontraron muerto ya no lo tenía con él… Akko esto es… algo demasiado especial para mí…. Muchas gracias- La abrazó con fuerza- No será una reliquia antigua pero es de los pocos recuerdos de mis padres.

—Solo… pensé que te pertenecería, y lo bueno fue que acerté- Sonrió la japonesa en el abrazó que sostenían.

Se quedaron un momento abrazadas y al separarse sus ojos lograron encontrarse, el mar y el atardecer coincidieron. Algún impulso de deseo entre ambas guio sus labios juntándose en un suave y casto beso, inocente pero a la vez era tan necesitado por ambas, no fue necesario explicar nada mientras que se daban esa muestra de afecto, todo se congeló aunque los fuegos artificiales que habían comenzado contrastaron a sus espaldas.  
Se separaron en silencio y con las mejillas en color carmín, ligeramente avergonzadas se volvieron mudas solo para que miraran el cielo estrellado siendo adornado por miles de luces ardientes, Akko recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la Cavendish y se quedaron en silencio solo mirando el cielo.

El final de la velada fue cuando los fuegos acabaron, ambas chicas tomadas de las manos aunque aún mudas caminaron hasta la casa de la Japonesa, entraron y antes de irse a dormir se dieron las buenas noches.

—Akko… Muchas gracias por esta noche- La miró Diana.— Fue increíble.

—No hay de que Diana- Se acercó a ella y bostezó besando la mejilla de la rubia antes de tomar camino a su habitación— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches…- Se quedó mirando en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de la japonesa y sonrió para dirigirse a la suya.

Ambas chicas se tiraron sobre sus respectivas camas con el sonrojo por todo su rostro aunque con una sonrisa amplia y feliz estampada en su faz.  
Al día siguiente la primera en despertar fue Diana que se dio un baño se cambió y llamó a la puerta de la Castaña.

—Akko, Anna nos esperará en el aeropuerto a las 3:00pm y son las 12:00pm, nos quedamos dormidas, prepararé el desayuno, mientras tanto vístete.

Akko se encontraba cómodamente recostada en su cama cuando escuchó la voz de la inglesa en su puerta y aunque quiso ignorarla para seguir durmiendo los recuerdos de la noche la hicieron despertar, la vergüenza junto con las ganas de ver a la rubia fueron la única cosa que logró sacarla de cama para que fuera directamente a ducharse y ponerse presentable.  
Puesto que el mensaje de la Cavendish al decir que Anna llegaría Japón, se traducía a que podría seguir en Luna Nova con el único detalle de que su nueva tutora sería Anna, la sirvienta de la familia de los Cavendish, de la misma manera que esa mujer administraría la pensión de su padre y los bienes de la Japonesa hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad Japonesa o Inglesa, la que fuera en primer lugar.

Cuando salió del cuarto con un pantalón de corte pescador y una blusa simple encontró que la de ojos azules ya tenía servido el desayuno en la mesa y la esperaba bebiendo un café.

—Buenos días- Se acercó a la castaña y beso su mejilla con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—B-buenos días—Akko sorprendida devolvió el saludo tan afectuoso no obstante después miró a quien fuera antes su rival.— Diana ¿qué somos ahora?... Me refiero por eso del beso anoche.

—Bueno… Si bien fue un impulso de parte de ambas algo está completamente claro, tu y yo tenemos sentimientos la una por la otra, así que… ¿Akko te gustaría ser mi novia?- Comenzó con total tranquilidad, aunque por dentro su corazón lograba martillear con demasiada fuerza como si fuera a salirse de su pecho en algún momento.

— ¿Qué?- Se sorprendió la de ojos rojos— ¿Así de rápido? ¿Con esa sencillez?

—Pues claro, solo te pido que seas mi novia, guarda ese tipo de cosas que imaginas para cuando pueda pedirte matrimonio o algo por el estilo- Se apresuró a contestar aunque sonrojándose al mencionar lo del matrimonio.

—Diana… yo-yo… Está bien acepto- Se rindió en su intento de hacerse de rogar un poco más, entendía que la Cavendish hizo un enorme esfuerzo por confesarle sus sentimientos.

De esa manera aunque algo apresurada y absurda ambas aceptaron tener un noviazgo aunque la Japonesa tuviera aún fresca la herida de lo ocurrido con su madre, eso no quería decir que fuera a deprimirse o a privarse de muchas cosas, en su carta su madre le pedía que fuera feliz y para ella Diana Cavendish significaba una parte de su felicidad, aunque le costase admitirlo.

Ambas se encontraban sonrojadas no sabían que hacer, aunque la rubia tomó la delantera acercándose a la castaña, con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de la japonesa mirando sus ojos y su otra mano sujetó su cintura acercándola a ella hasta poder besarla con tranquilidad.  
Al separarse se miraron con una sonrisa y se centraron en desayunar.

—No pensé que Anna aceptara para ser franca- Suspiró la Japonesa lavando los platos.

—Yo sabía que lo haría- Suspiró con su habitual rostro de seriedad.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora sirvo a tu familia también?- Dijo con cierto desgano recordando a la tía y primas de Diana.

—No, solo que Anna estará a cargo de todo lo relacionado contigo… Así que te convendría mejorar tus notas desde ahora o créeme que pasaras meses sin mesada- Aconsejó— Anna será estricta contigo, así que… lo mejor sería que respondieras a su amabilidad como debe de ser.

—No puede ser…- Se quejó ruidosamente— Puedo irme despidiendo del dinero…

—Claro que no- La miró con algo más de calma— Solo debes de esforzarte más, no es como que Anna te vaya a exigir notas como las mías… Así que si quieres puedo ayudarte después de clases en cuanto regresemos a Luna Nova.

—Si por favor Diana- Le pidió a la joven rubia.

El resto del día pasó con tranquilidad en lo que debían de ir a recoger a la mujer mayor, una vez que se dio la hora tomaron un taxi que las llevó con rapidez al aeropuerto.  
Ambas lograron visualizarla con su habitual vestimenta negra, pero en lugar de lo completamente formal y severo que acostumbraba usarse como uniforme, usaba algo más sencillo.

—Anna -llamó su atención la inglesa— No sabes cuánto gusto me da el verte, en serio- No pudo contenerse mucho la inglesa así que abrazo a la mujer.

—Señorita- La ama de llaves solo sonrió levemente al sentir esa muestra de afecto y cuando termino miro a la joven Kagari— Señorita Atsuko- La saludó.

—Anna… - La miró algo incomoda la Japonesa.

Se podía sentir ligeramente la tensión entre la japonesa y la mujer mayor, por lo que Diana alivianando el ambiente entre las dos propuso que fueran a comer para que luego Anna pudiese descansar.

—Así que… mi pésame señorita Atsuko- Miró a la japonesa luego de escucharla ordenar en su idioma natal, aunque la mujer inglesa se sorprendió más al verla.

—Gracias…- Suspiró y la miró con calma.

—Si me disculpan iré al tocador, ya vuelvo- Se retiró la rubia dejando a ambas solas en la mesa.

—Para ser sincera había olvidado por completo que su idioma natal era el japonés- La observó la sirvienta.— ¿Aprendió inglés solo para ingresar a Luna Nova?

—Sí, la gente suele olvidarlo puesto que paso más tiempo hablando el inglés que japonés- Contestó— A veces pienso que algún día no seré capaz de recordarlo- Suspiró y escuchó la pregunta— Si, lo hice, aunque al principio fue muy difícil, puesto que en mi idioma la "l" no existe, o se pronuncia como una "r" más suave.

—Ya veo, eso dice mucho sobre su deseo de estudiar magia- Admitió— Así que tomando ese rumbo quisiera ser clara con usted desde el principio antes de que tengamos que relacionarnos más, hago esto en una parte por la señorita Diana, ella desea que usted siga su camino como una bruja, aunque comparto la opinión de que será una gran bruja en un futuro pero aún necesita mucha dedicación y esfuerzo…

—Gracias, supongo.

—Aún no termino, así que por ese mismo motivo debo decir que no permitiré que se desvíe del camino que usted tiene trazado, haré lo mismo que hice con la señorita, no dejaré que saque bajas notas, ni mucho menos que siga actuando tan irresponsablemente, por otro lado, hablando de lo económico, le enviaré su mesada siempre y cuando cumpla con mis únicas dos condiciones… Creo que será la única forma en que las dos nos entenderemos siendo el caso de que aún desee que sea yo su tutora legal, señorita Atsuko, usted tiene mucho potencial, pero no lo aprovecha.

—Yo…- La japonesa deseaba hacer una cara de desgano suspiró y analizó un momento las palabras de la mayor donde admitía que ella podría llegar a ser grande, por lo que no le quedaba de otra— Esta bien, trataré de mejorar.

—Perfecto- Sonrió más tranquila la adulta pensando que sería más difícil charlar con la energética joven.

La rubia volvió y observo a las dos muy tranquilas, demasiado para su gusto aunque por una parte se alegró de ver paz y sentir más ligero el ambiente entre ellas.  
Terminaron de comer y dejaron de pasada los papeles que se ocupaban para que consideraran a Anna como tutora de la japonesa para pasar a la casa de la Japonesa donde le proporcionó una habitación a la mujer.

La mujer mayor ya se había instalado aunque su estadía solo sería de ese día y el siguiente puesto que les habían dicho que les darían información sobre su decisión al día siguiente, está escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con la rubia.

—Anna ¿Puedo pasar?- Pidió respetuosamente.

—Claro, pase señorita- Abrió la puerta por completo dejando ingresar a chica.— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— ¿Has hablado con Akko sobre todo este asunto?

—Lo hice en el restaurant y ella parece haber quedado satisfecha, o al menos resignada con las cosas- Admitió.— ¿Eso la preocupaba?

—A decir verdad es otra cosa la que ronda por mi mente desde esta mañana aunque sigue siendo en relación a la misma persona- Se sinceró— Anna…- Comenzó con cierto temor— Yo me he enamorado de Akko…- Bajó la mirada avergonzada— No quiero que por eso pueda caber la posibilidad que me trates distinto o trates mal a Akko… Puede que no sea políticamente correcto ni aceptado por mi tía pero, sin embargo es lo que yo siento.

—Señorita- Se acercó la mayor a la joven y le levantó la mirada con delicadeza— Créame yo sabía que algo así iba a pasar…- Sonrió y la miró con dulzura— No me encuentro decepcionada, ni tampoco encuentro porque eso deba ser un motivo para tratarle mal tanto a usted como a la joven Atsuko.

—P-pero- Se sintió desorientada la rubia al recibir una respuesta de ese tipo, estaba preparada para cualquier escenario malo que se olvidó de que podría haber alguno bueno luego de su confesión.— ¿Cómo supiste?

—La forma en que usted y la joven Atsuko se miran es inconfundible, además de que cuando la acompañó en la mansión usted no la hecho, desde ese momento supe que sentía aunque fuera amistad por la joven, aunque luego los hecho que acontecieron en tan poco tiempo me hicieron confirmar que entre ustedes florecería algo más allá de una simple amistad, señorita, soy vieja, pero eso solo me da más experiencia para detectar que ambas se enamorarían, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

La rubia se quedó sin habla al escuchar las sabias palabras de la que fuera su nana, motivo por el que sintió la felicidad estallar en su pecho abrazando a la mujer con alegría, aunque no lo dijera con la palabras, esta sabía que se trataba de una muestra de que se sentía feliz de no ser discriminada por ella, puesto que había sido como su madre en muchos de los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

—Muchas gracias Anna- Agradeció la joven.

—No hay de que señorita, nunca olvide que yo estoy para apoyarla.

Las dos inglesas se quedaron un rato más hablando, Diana le contó sobre el reloj y el viaje hasta que se hizo tarde. Ambas tuvieron que obligarse a ir a dormir, al día siguiente por la mañana debían de estar preparadas para recibir el favor o el rechazo de la mujer como tutora de la japonesa, cosa que no dejó dormir a esta última.

A la mañana siguiente se alistaron como de costumbre, desayunaron algo ligero y se dirigieron con el juez encargado de los trámites de Akko, lo primero que sintieron fue nerviosismo al ver que les pedía que tomaran asiento, en sus manos tenía un folder con todos los papeles cosa que solo hacía pensar en un inminente rechazó.  
Antes de comenzar a hablar de pidió a la joven Akko que sirviera de intérprete del japonés al inglés para la mujer mayor.

—Comenzando con el hecho de que analizamos a fondo toda la información de quien se ha presentado y solicitado hacerse responsable ante la ley de la joven Atsuko Kagari, puedo decir que el proceso fue riguroso, puesto que esta decisión no es solo de una vida sino que de la estabilidad emocional, física y psicológica de la joven, así pues declaró ante la ley Japonesa que la señora Anna Hans está calificada para hacerse responsable de la menor Atsuko Kagari y ahora es su tutora legal- Le entregó los papeles a Anna ante la mirada feliz de Diana y Akko.

Las jóvenes estaban que no cabían de la emoción y la alegría que les causaba el simple hecho de continuar juntas de forma en que saliendo del edificio público, se abrazaron ante la mirada de Anna, la primera en percatarse de que ese acto tan repentino de ambas podría traerles problemas fue Akko, ignorando la conversación que la joven hubiese tenido con la mayor apenas la noche anterior.  
La inglesa recordando el detalle sonrió con cierta ternura y se acercó a Anna tomándole de la mano.

—Anna, supongo que no te he presentado como debía a Akko, puesto que ahora ella y yo somos novias- La castaña casi se va de espaldas por la confianza con la que la presentó, y aunque la mujer no poseía magia aun así temía por la reacción.

—Me alegro que lo sean, solo le pediré que cuide de la señorita Diana, joven Atsuko- Miró con algo de seriedad a Akko.

—P-pero, esto fue tan…

—Fácil- Completo la rubia los pensamientos de la castaña— No te preocupes ayer platique con Anna sobre todo esto, así que ya lo sabe.

La japonesa se relajó, cosa que era mejor así que se dirigieron a comer algo para celebrar todos los acontecimientos, comieron y después despidieron a Anna en el aeropuerto.  
Así ellas reservaron sus propios boletos de avión para partir al día siguiente rumbo a Luna Nova.

—Al fin- Suspiró la rubia, no era que no disfrutara pasar rato con Akko o simplemente estar en su país pero le incomodaba demasiado el hecho de tener demasiadas faltas, que aunque sabía que recuperaría todo lo perdido fácilmente le preocupaba su actual novia, que muy probablemente no llevaría muy bien el recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

—Lo sé, yo también estoy más tranquila sabiendo que dejo todo en orden por aquí- Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones.— Y todo gracias a ti Diana, muchas gracias.

—No me agradezcas- La observó con calma— Lo hago con gusto.

La noche pasó con suma calma para ambas chicas que se despidieron para dormir con un suave beso, al día siguiente deberían marchar temprano de regreso a Inglaterra, así que a la mañana siguiente empacaron algunas cosas de la japonesa y otras de la rubia para volver a la academia.

El avión llegó al retrasado pero compensó el tiempo llegando al amanecer del día siguiente a su destino donde tomaron la línea Ley para regresar a Luna Nova.  
Una vez que estuvieron en la academia se miraron antes de separarse. Sonrieron y se dieron un suave beso puesto que de ahora en adelante, si bien las cosas no iban a ser sencillas con su nueva relación, estaban seguras que mientras estuviesen juntas resolverían cualquier problema.

—Akko…- Susurró Diana contra los labios de la japonesa.

—Diana…- Sonrió perdiéndose en sus impresionantes ojos azules.

—Yo sé que regresaremos a la academia, pero tratemos de ser discretas con nuestra nueva relación- Acarició su rostro con ternura— Al menos en lo que encontramos el momento de contarle a mi tía Daryl, además el reglamento las prohíbe.

—Está bien- Sonrió y acarició su mano con dulzura— No importa, yo siempre estaré contigo apoyándote como tú has hecho conmigo Diana.

—Gracias- Se acercó y le dio un último beso antes de que sus caminos se separan por los pasillos.

Ambas se fueron con una sensación en el pecho de amor la una por la otra, recién comenzaba su relación, pero tendrían que enfrentarse a muchos retos aún, sin embargo se sentían listas para luchar contra la adversidad.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
